


Dans un couloir ou un placard

by malurette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arguing, Closeted Character, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Quidditch, Secret Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: N'en déplaise à Percy, les placards c'est bon pour les balais ! et en tant que capitaine de Quidditch Oliver sait de quoi il parle.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Certaines histoires sont vouées à l'échec](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276178) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Dans un couloir ou un placard  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Harry Potter  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood ; le reste de l’équipe de Quidditch  
>  **Genre :** dispute  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** d’après une vieille requête de fic_sur_demande, mais j’ai trop dévié, et ça fait trop longtemps  
>  **Prompt :** dépoussiéré et fini pour le bang 2.0 !  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~1800

La voix de Lee sautait de joueur en joueur comme le Quaffle passait de main en main et le Snitch zigzaguait au-dessus du champ. Jusqu’à la conclusion tant attendue :  
\- Et… Gryffindor gagne !

La tribune rouge explosa. Cris et sifflets résonnèrent ; dans l’euphorie qui enflait, les bonds de joie se transformèrent vite en embrassades générales. Il n’y avait pas que les joueurs qui atterrissent et sont portés en triomphe à voir du vent dans la tête : tout le monde partageait là l’ivresse de la victoire. Les rires disputaient la place aux félicitations.  
\- Vive nous ! hurla un des jumeaux Weasley au milieu de la cacophonie générale.

En tant que Préfet, Percy se permit de fendre la foule des supporters qui envahissent le terrain, écrasant quelques pieds au passage, brûlant la priorité aux autres qui se bousculent, pour donner l’accolade au Capitaine. C’était _officiel_ , de sa part.  
\- Bravo, merci !  
\- Yeah !  
Oliver riait, lui aussi. Une claque tomba sur les fesses d’un Percy soufflé par ce geste, et, le temps qu’il se ressaisisse, Oliver était déjà passé à autre chose. Un coup de poing amical sur l’épaule d’un Batteur, une Poursuiveuse qu’il soulève de terre et fait tournoyer, une main presque paternelle qui ébouriffe les cheveux de son Attrapeur …

Les joueurs furent portés en triomphe dans un grand mouvement de foule.

Il fallut presque mettre les fans à la porte des vestiaires pour que les joueurs, enfin, puisse se doucher, se délasser et se rhabiller en paix. Pendant ce temps, he bien, les autres iraient achever de préparer la grande célébration de la victoire dans leur Salle Commune – on l’espérait tant, reste juste à y mettre une touche finale ! et ils commenceront peut-être juste un peu la fête sans eux. Ça deviendrait plus fou encore quand ils les rejoindraient.

Tous finirent par partir, sauf un. Percy Weasley, toujours ce bon vieux Percy et ses principes sur son rôle de Préfet et son gardiennage moral sur l’attitude que prennent les autres…

Si les filles s’étonnèrent de le trouver dans le couloir en ressortant, elles ne le firent pas remarquer. Avec une galanterie un peu forcée et plutôt pompeusement, il les félicita encore pour la victoire, mais aussi pour leur rapidité – et on dit que les filles passent des heures dans les salles de bains, mais regardez, c’est après les garçons qu’il se retrouve à attendre et à s’impatienter – et leur conseilla même de se dépêcher de rejoindre la Salle Commune pour rafler tous les honneurs avant ces mecs qui traînaient et rouleraient bientôt des mécaniques, essayant de leur voler la vedette.  
Angelina, Katie et Alicia pouffèrent en chœur, remercièrent de l’attention, et s’éclipsèrent en vitesse. 

Et il attendit. Il aurait pu jurer que les garçons, ses frères et les autres, faisaient exprès de faire traîner les choses. Aux sons assourdis qui lui parvenaient du vestiaire, Harry devait être prêt, Oliver en passe de l’être, mais l’esprit d’équipe les retenait ; ils voudraient sans doute faire leur entrée dans la Salle Commune tous ensemble. Bon, là-dessus Percy les comprenait et ne les blâmerait pas, mais quand même, qu’ils se dépêchent un peu, que diable ! Ça devait être la faute de Fred et George, ça il était prêt à le parier. 

Enfin, ils sortirent. Et de le voir là à leur porte, évidemment, avant qu’il ait le temps d’ouvrir la bouche, les jumeaux le chambrèrent.  
\- Ça alors, mais si ce n’est pas notre Préfet-ré Percy ?  
\- Notre plus grand fan !  
\- Tu veux un autographe ?

Il prit son air le plus digne, refusant de se laisser vexer par leurs moqueries.  
\- J’ai à parler avec Oliver.  
\- De Préfet à Capitaine, ben voyons.  
\- Ça ne sera pas long. Et tout le monde vous attend depuis longtemps dans la Salle Commune, ne les laissez pas croire que leur équipe les a abandonnés.

Fred et George durent estimer que continuer la discussion n’en valait pas la peine. Entre Percy et leurs vrais fans et la bière-au-beurre et les bonbons, le choix fut vite faite ; ils entraînèrent Harry, rigolards, avec juste une dernière pique:  
\- Allez viens, on va laisser les Adultes discuter tranquillement, hein ? Qu’ils s’inquiètent de savoir si les enfants mangeront tous les chocogrenouilles sans eux !

Maintenant seulement qu’ils se retrouvaient seul à seul, Percy se demanda ce qu’il fait là, s’il avait eu une si bonne idée. Et le sourire d’Oliver, si semblable à ceux des jumeaux, ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

\- Alors comme ça tu as à me parler ? en privé ?

Percy, toujours très digne, acquiesça. Oliver malheureusement ne l’entendait pas de cette oreille.

\- Pas ce soir. Je n’ai rien à cacher à mon équipe. On est une famille.

Les Jumeaux qui ne perdaient jamais l’occasion d’en rajouter une couche rouvrirent la porte en grand, prouvant qu’ils n’étaient pas repartis mais les écoutaient en douce. Et déboulèrent pour les jeter tous deux dans une étreinte collective.  
\- Oui Percy, on est une famille ! même toi !

Rageur, il se défit d’eux.

\- Tant pis. Ça n’a aucune importance pour toi apparemment ; ça attendra bien demain que tu redeviennes sérieux, jeta-t-il avec colère.  
Il n’était plus question pour lui de passer par leur Salle Commune où la fête battait sans doute déjà son plein. De toute façon, s’il partait bouder, autant faire ça avec dignité : à la Bibliothèque, ou à la limite dans l’intimité de la salle de bain des préfets, et pas dans les dortoirs où tout le monde l’imaginerait serré contre son oreiller là où n’importe qui pourrait venir lui chercher noise.

*

Oliver finit par venir le rejoindre, et pas pour le plaisir apparemment.

\- C’était quoi cette scène tout à l’heure ? accusa-t-il.   
\- C’est trop compliqué à comprendre que je sois content pour toi et que je veuille te féliciter ?  
En me séparant de l’équipe ? On a gagné tous ensemble !  
\- Te féliciter toi tout spécialement. Tu sais très bien pourquoi. 

Au lieu de prendre le compliment à demi-mot pour ce qu’il est, Oliver laisse sa colère monter d’un cran.

\- Parce que tu es un foutu lâche, Percy. Si tu étais si content que ça tu pouvais bien le faire devant tout le monde.  
\- Non !

La colère de Percy égalait au moins celle d’Oliver. Personne, même pas lui, n’a le droit de le traiter ainsi. 

\- Ce n’est pas de la lâcheté. C’est séparer ma vie privée de ceux que ça ne regarde pas. Tu prends cette vie en communauté comme un jeu. Moi j’ai grandi entre Bill, Charlie, Fred et George. Si tu étais forcé de passer plus de temps avec eux tu comprendrais l’importance d’un peu d’intimité. De temps et d’espace à soi.   
\- Et tu préfères te cacher plutôt que demander !  
\- Tu sais très bien ce qui se passerait si j’abordais le sujet en public. 

Aucun des deux n’aurait jamais fini d’en entendre parler. Ça serait les moqueries sans fin. Les mauvaises blagues à répétition. La colère de Penelope. Et même après quitter enfin Hogwarts… un avenir bouché par les préjugés parce que tout finit toujours pas s’ébruiter.  
Percy avait toujours détesté enfreindre les règles, écrites ou tacites. Oliver en revanche refusait d’admettre faire quoi que ce soit de répréhensible. 

\- J’vais pas me laisser emmerder par tout ça. Je vivrai ma vie quoi que disent les autres. Merde, Percy, les placards c’est bon pour les balais !  
\- C’est toi qui te retrouveras au placard si tes frasques s’ébruitent.  
\- Pph. Les gens s’en fichent, tant que je joue bien. Et t’étais content que je sois si bon, non ?

Percy serra les dents.

\- Pour toi peut-être. Pour moi ça sera toujours différent. 

Percival Weasley suivait toujours les règles. Percival Weasley devait suivre un destin bien réglé. Une vie normale. Sans écart. Il arrive des choses affreuses quand on dévie du droit chemin, ça, il l’a appris très jeune.   
Oliver Wood, au contraire, entendait être libre de tout ça. 

\- C’est différent parce que tu as décidé que ça devait l’être.   
\- Parce que le monde l’a décidé, pas moi !  
\- Tu pourrais changer tout ça mais tu ne veux pas le faire. T’as un balai dans le cul, Percy !

Percy vira au violet :   
\- Gaffe à ce que tu dis, Wood. Toi, ne te permets pas d’employer cette expression.   
Mais Oliver n’en avait cure. Il n’en avait pas encore fini et entendait bien lui jeter tout ce qu’il avait sur le cœur sans se laisser interrompre. 

\- J’ai pas fait exprès de m’amouracher d’un type comme toi qui flippe à l’idée de sortir du moule. Plus j’y réfléchis plus je me dis que je devrais détester ce que tu es. Je pourrais te laisser à ta misère et me trouver quelqu’un de plus ouvert

Percy n’essaya même pas de cacher un rictus dégoûté à ces mots. Combien de fois se les était-il dits lui-même ! Oliver cependant poursuivit.

\- Mais heh, j’y peux rien. On choisit pas. Et t’as quand même quelque chose qui me plaît. Et j’vais pas me lamenter là-dessus ! Mais merde, Perce, je tiens à toi, insista-t-il.

Percy, soufflé par cette déclaration, ne trouva rien pour le contrer. Cet Oliver… il y avait tellement de colère contre lui, contre le monde, et il trouvait encore assez d’énergie pour ne pas laisser les mauvais sentiments prendre le dessus. Ce gars-là était un trésor de bonté, de pardon…

Oliver d’ailleurs, lisant dans ses yeux, brandit un index menaçant pour l’empêcher de formuler à haute voix ce qu’il reconnaissait si péniblement intérieurement. 

\- Et attention, toi. Pas de grands mots, par pitié. 

…d’amour. Percy se souvint brusquement pourquoi. Non, ça n’était pas juste parce qu’il était beau à en tomber de son balai et qu’il représentait tout ce qu’il aurait voulu être, en sachant qu’il ne le serait jamais et ne devrait même pas le souhaiter. 

\- Mais oublie pas, continua Oliver : je lâcherai pas l’affaire.

Percy trouva à peine quelques mots d’excuse à balbutier avant qu’Oliver le coupe d’un baiser. Et lui rappelle, en prime, que le seul intérêt à se disputer ainsi, c’était de pouvoir se réconcilier ensuite. Que toute l’énergie jetée inutilement dans leur colère pouvait s’employer autrement.

Ils mirent beaucoup plus de fougue à se prouver leur attachement que toutes les fois précédentes. Pour une fois, ça n’était pas à la sauvette en craignant que quelqu’un les découvre. C’était avec passion en dirigeant les derniers restes de colère à se battre contre le secret qui les plombait.


End file.
